Quell The Alchemist
Profile Additional information about Quell: Height: '''3ft 7in. '''Weight: 42lb. Body Type: Tall but thin for a gnome of his age. Face Type: Quell has a rounded face with a defined jaw. Eyes: '''Quell has deep violet eyes except when he is shrouded in his mask, then he would have piercing red eyes. This is because of the magic surrounding the mask. '''Hair: Quell has grey/white hair. His chosen style is a spiked mohawk, when his hair is seen. Most of the time it is flat inside a hood or his mask. Clothing Style: Quell is usually seen in his Dreadmist attire, if not then he is either undercover or not wanting draw attention to himself. In this case, he would dress casually. Speaking style: Quell has a typical gnome voice, he tends to speak slowly and with a drained attitude, only getting excited when he has "work" to do or if he has had a great idea. he has a soft voice, unless he is angry in which case he can get very snappy and sharp. General Attitude: 'Quell's general attitude is calm, he does not panic. When he has an idea he can get excited and become far more tolerant of people. If he is writing in his notes or concentrating on a potion he can be very focused and determined, sometimes detach himself from reality completely. '''Career: ' Quell has hidden himself away alot so hasn't really had much of a 'career', you could say he is a form of Alchemist, working mostly with souls, magic, blood, bone and flesh as well as herbs and transmution. Quell also studied as a mage for a short time before the Third War. '''Prejudices: Quell hates most people in general, he trusts very few and respects even less, he never cared much for social conventions unless by social convention you mean disection and torture. Best Qualities: '''The greatest thing about Quell is his intellect. He has read countless magic scrolls and writes reports on all his experiments and encounters, he is a highly qualified Alchemist and has substantial training as both a mage and the summoning of domestic demons. '''Worst Qualities: Quell is insane. He is unable to cope with most ordinary circumstances, therefore he finds it difficult to live within society. He prefers to live and work alone, as much as possible. Except for perhaps some people who share his "interests". Weakness: Quell does not like combat, he never fought in a war and he tries to avoid having to battle, he prefers mind games and torture to brutal force and combat. If you were to engage in a battle with him, he would not fight you directly, rather attempt to demoralize you via trickery and deception, and a little magic. Hobbies: '''Quell enjoys reading, writing, making any form of potion, casting spells and torture. He loves the sight of blood. '''Talents: '''Alchemy/magic/literiture/psychology. Biography Violent Concoction - The Story of The Alchemist ''"Faith is an Illiusion, the definition of False Hope. They can hide behind their Light, they are blinded by it. In the Darkness we see clearly." - Quell. (Extract from his personal journal). ---- Chapter I - The Gnomeregan Exile. Quell always knew he was different. It all began in Gnomeregan, he loved Alchemy when all the Gnomish race seemed to cherish was the mechanical sound of engineering. It was a day like any other in the depths of his home city., Quell had been out picking herbs in Dun Morogh and was travelling through one of the city's many alleyways when out jumped four gnomes, each wielding a spanner or hammer or some other kind of tool. Quell knew the look on their face all too well, it was time for a beating. He backed away, afterall, if his herbs were destroyed his entire trip would have been a waste. The gnomes didn't care for peacebloom and briarthorn, their clothes were drenched in motor oil and their hands were grimy with dirt. These were engineers. "you been picking flowers again, you freak?" '''the group cackled in unison, Quell gripped his belongings in his hand, his fists clenching with rage. ''"not this time"'' he thought. He peered down at his hands, slowly he raised his palm up to his face, purple lines were emerging from his skin, they glowed and pulsed. What looked like runes danced on his skin like some sort of violet, moving tattoo. Quell didn't stop to question it and as he felt the rage from the taunting engineers rise up inside him, flame erupted from his fist. Directing his hand toward the group, as if in some form of trance he let out a fireball. The main conspiritor took the first hit, straight to the chest, the flames mixed with the oil and he was burnt alive. The other three gnomes stared at Quell, fear had gripped them now. They turned to run but Quell was not done yet. Still blinded by his anger Quell pushed both his hands toward the fleeing halflings and a pulse of arcane flew toward them, crippling them for sure. He fell to his knees, his herbs and parchment had fallen on the floor and were scattered amongst the cluttered alleyway. Quell returned to his senses, four dead gnomes littered the path ahead, one still alight with fire. Quell took in what he had done but before he could clean up his mess a crowd gathered near one bloody corpse. The poor vicitm's face contorted out of shape. His fear captured in his final expression. Quell couldn't run, guards were moving toward him, slowly, their mouths were moving but Quell could not hear. His ears still ringing from the fight. He was taken into custody. In his mind he could not make sense of what happened, he felt numb. Strangely; he felt no remorse, he felt nothing. He sat there for what seemed like an eternity in his cell, wondering about his fate. Unsure what power had surged through him, he felt stronger than ever, more alert, more focused. Quell liked this feeling. He smiled a little to himslef, as he sat in the cold, dark prison chamber. He lifted his handcuffed wrists and inspected his palm, Quell closed his eyes and focused on the lock on the handcuffed, in his mind he guided a purple silhouette of a key into the lock and watched as it clicked open. He opened his eyes as he felt the cuffs slide off his hands and clang onto the metal floor. He was free of his bonds but still deep within the heart of the Gnomeregan Guard Sector. The place was no doubt swarming with guards who would attack him on site and he was sure all of Gnomeregan had been alerted to his appearence. Quell shrank in despair, he was done for, doomed to the Gallows or a lifetime in the bowels of the deepest, darkest Prison that Gnomeregan had to offer. He felt the grief build up inside him, all his work with Alchemy, his plans, his life. As good as finished. ''"But it doesn't have to be this way" ''said a voice in the darkness, did he have company? Quell looked around, trying to see into the shadows, there was nothing. Quell placed a hand on his head, massaging his temples, how long had he sat in this cell? It occured to him that he had not slept since the incident, which now felt like another lifetime ago. He recalled overhearing a guard outside say ''"The Rogue-Mage is being held here until the necessary arrangements have been made, High Tinker's orders." '''''This came as a great suprise to Quell, "Surely they don't think I planned this, or had any prior knowledge of my capabilites before this" he thought. '"You can kill them all and escape the City before anyone realizes you are missing, it is either that or die and forever be labelled a murderer". Quell focused on the voice, it was definately inside his head this time, he dismissed it as lack of sleep. Quell sighed, "Now i'm going crazy" he said out loud as he lay on the floor and awaited his impending doom. He closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. Quell dreamt that Angels flew down from the sky and lifted him from his cell, taking him to a place where no one could find him, during his slumber he was content. Quell woke from the relative safety of his dreams to the sound of a guard kicking him and shouting'"Get up, Scumbag, you got a visitor, so Human, no wonder you are such a Psycho". Quell, rubbed his face, unsure what to make of this remark, the light from the doorway was then blocked by a tall figure, who had to crouch to enter the small cell. He placed a stick agaisnt the wall and took off his hat. Quell saw that it was pointy, like a Wizards hat, he felt strangely calm in the presence of this stranger. Merleaux stops a moment and seemed to be thinking what to say next, his gaze is fixed on Quell, ''" I understand... you used magic to cause harm, to be blunt, you killed with magical powers" ''Quell thought for a moment, he stared at the mage with a look of awe then blurted, '"It was never my intention to...I don't know how I did it" Merleaux nodded. (TBC) Category:Characters Category:Alliance Characters Category:Gnomes Category:Males Category:Hand of Nightmares Category:Mages Category:Warlocks Category:The Dark Sphere Category:Alchemists Category:Deceased characters